Undo It
by FreyaCat
Summary: Goku hadn't known that Chi-Chi could sing...he just hoped she wasn't singing about him. Rated for language.


**Okay, folks, this little ditty is just the way we I like 'em. Short and sweet. Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Carrie Underwood, or any rights to her songs.**

**Undo It**

Goku blew out a long breath as he swiped a dirty hand across his sweaty forehead. He didn't care what anyone said, chopping firewood was hard work! He looked at the fourteen foot high wall of logs that he'd made, and knew that Chi-Chi would be pleased that they'd have enough kindling for the coming winter months. Well, maybe...

His thoughts drifted back to his wife, and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. His Chi-Chi... She was a real spitfire, that one! He felt a growing excitement as he realized that they would be alone together for three whole days! He sent a silent "thank you" to Bulma, who had taken Gohan on a mini-vacation to the beach. He knew that his son would appreciate the chance to unwind, what with all of the pressure that everyone had been under. The pressure to defeat the androids...

Goku shuddered, as a breeze kicked up, blowing across his sweat-soaked flesh. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension that knotted his muscles. He suddenly found he had the urge to see his wife, to make sure that she was okay.

He took to the sky, heading towards home, and the woman who waited for him there.

.

.

.

Chi-Chi growled as she crushed the letter in her hand ruthlessly. The nerve of that bastard to say such things to her after all these years! She'd never wanted to see him again after the drama that had gone down just before Goku had walked her down the aisle. And now that rotten, two-faced liar wanted to see her? Well, he could just kiss her perfectly shaped, creamy ass!

Men! Damn them all, anyway!

She marched over to the stereo system that Bulma had given them for Christmas, and plugged in her mp3 player, jamming the little white cord in with more force than she knew was necessary. She scrolled through her playlists for a moment, before finally settling on Carrie Underwood. Ah, good ol' Carrie could always be counted on to make her feel better in a snit.

She smiled as the beat began to play, grabbing a rag and attacking the dust on her horizontal surfaces. She had no clue that her husband watched every dip and sway of her hips with interest.

_Should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes,_

_And it wasn't right._

_Should have walked,_

_But I never had the chance_

_Everthing got outta hand_

_And I let it slide._

_Now I only have myself to blame _

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be the way it was before_

_I saw your face._

She swiped the soft cloth across their kitchen table, her voice matching perfectly the pitch and tone of the singer's. Goku was shocked. He didn't know that she could sing! As the chorus kicked up, he watched as her tone took on a rougher edge, conveying the same anguish that the writer had obviously felt when recording the number. He shifted nervously as the lyrics registered. He sure hoped she wasn't thinking of him while she belted out this little tune...

_Now you're photos don't have a picture frame,_

_And I never say your name,_

_And I never will._

_And all your stuff, well I threw it in the trash,_

_And I'm not even sad!_

_Now you only have yourself to blame,_

_For playing all your stupid games,_

_You're always gonna be the same,_

_And, oh no, you'll never change!_

She clutched the rag to her chest, leaning a hip against the table as her voice swelled with the music. As he listened, Goku found himself wanting to slam her down in that table, and force whatever was bothering her from her mind.

_You want my future,_

_You can't have it!_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past,_

_I need you gone so fast!_

_You stole my happy,_

_You made me cry!_

_Took the lonely, and took it for a ride,_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_

_You stole my heart,_

_Now, I want to back,_

_And I'm starting to see everything you lack!_

_Boy, you blew, you put me through it,_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_

As the song drew to a close, he couldn't help but to step from the shadows, clapping his hands loudly. She jumped, obviously startled, and he walked to her, squeezing her shoulders in a loving grip. He laughed when he saw the pretty pink flush spreading over her nose.

"How long have you been here, Goku?"

"Long enough to here you rockin' out! You're amazing, Chi! Why didn't you tell me you could sing? I...uh...just hope that last number wasn't for me.."

Her shoulders drooped, and she extracted a crumpled paper from her pocket. She handed it to him silently, and he took it, obvious confusing painting his expression. Whatever was bothering her had something to do with whatever was written on this paper. He looked down, and began to read.

_Dearest Chi-Chi,_

_I hope this letter finds you doing much better than I have been these long years without you. Ever since you left, my life has been miserable. I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and I've decided that it's time for a reconciliation. I'm sorry for the things I put you through back in the village. If I could go back and do things over, I would have never gone behind your back with that whore. You're a good woman, Chi, and a good woman deserves a good man. I believe that I've become someone that you can depend on. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me and give our love a second chance. I'll be waiting anxiously for your reply._

_Forever Yours,_

_Quan-Xhi_

Goku looked up at his wife, blind fury boiling his blood. A possessive growl burst from his lips, and his aura flared, incinerating the paper until naught but black ash floated to the floor. She took a step back, squeaking in alarm when his hands closed around her upper arms in a vice grip.

"What the hell was that all about, Chi-Chi? Who is this guy? Why is he talking to you like you two are together? Doesn't he know you're married? I'll kill the son of a bitch! He can't have you. You're mine, Chi-Chi, do you hear me?"

Her look was one of pure shock as he shook her slightly, chattering her teeth against her lip. Her eyebrows slammed together, and she reared back a hand to slap him. Her eyes widened whe he caught her tiny wrist in his hand.

He threw her back against the table, covering her body with his, and pinned her wrists above her head. He brought his free hand to her jaw, squeezing it between two fingers, and forcing her to look him in the eyes. Never in his life had he felt so enraged, and the beast within him howled and scratched, demanding to be set free.

She gasped as a bright golden aura enveloped them, and his hair bled gold, teal eyes freezing her very blood.

"Explain this to me, Chi-Chi," he said in a deadly soft voice, his lips hovering mere centimeters from hers. "Tell me that the letter isn't what it looks like. Tell me why I shouldn't rip him limb from limb."

"It_ really_ isn't what you think, Goku. He was my boyfriend back on the village when I was young. We broke it off long before you and I got married." With considerable effort, she lifted her head and pressed it to his throat, kissing the tendons that stood in stark relief from his skin in an effort to soothe the raging Super Saiyan above her.

"...Is this the truth?"

"Of course it is, you idiot! How dare you accuse me of lying to you! Of...of stepping out on you! _Really_, Goku, now dumb can you be?"

Something in her snippy tone brought him back from the fit of jealous anger that had been threatening to consume him. He looked back down at her, and was relieved to see nothing more than her usual aggravation painting her features. He sighed, burying his face at the crook of her shoulder, and squeezed her little wrists, still pinioned under his hand.

"So...what was that all about?"

"Listen here, Son Goku, I would have told you sooner if you hadn't freaked out on me! I mean seriously, what were you thinking?"

He shrugged against her, and she deflated.

"Okay, look. He was a boyfriend I had before you married me. I was lonely, and you know...teenage hormones... Anyway, I dated him for like...eight months. I really loved him, but I turned out that his feelings weren't mutual. I caught him in bed with one of my friends, and that was the end of it. A few months later, I found you again, and we got married. So you see? I'm_ not_ cheating on you, ya big ass!"

Goku chuckled, feeling at once a cool relief, and a burning shame threatening to overwhelm him. He released her wrists and leaned his weight up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry, Chi. I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that. It's just that...the thought of another man touching you...it makes me crazy, I guess."

She stroked his hair, and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"I suppose it's alright, Goku. I doubt I'd have taken something like that very well either. In any case, I'm rather flattered that you would lose your cool over lil' ol' me."

He smiled, and shook his head. She couldn't help but to grinback.

"Yu don't...ya know, still think about him do you? I know hurts like that can be hard to get rid of."

"It's alright, Goku," she said lovingly, "the hurt is gone. You undid it."

"So," she said mischievously,"are you gonna write him back?"

She grew thoughtful for a moment, before throwing her head back and laughing. His smile widened, and he wondered what devious plot she'd come up with. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body firmly against his.

"I think I might have an idea, honey. Think you can fish your wedding ring out for a few seconds?"

He arched a quizzical brow at her, standing and going to fetch the metal band from her jewelry box. He slipped it on, and smirked when the icy gold hit his skin. He really should wear this thing more often...

He turned and walked back into the kitchen, where she'd dug out their camera, and stood smiling deliciously at his blonde form. He studied her for a moment, excitement all but bubbling out of her ears. Oh, this was gonna be good...

.

.

.

Quan-Xhi ripped the envelope open hastily, all but salivating to read Chi-Chi's reply. He just knew she was gonna take him back! Too bad that sucker of a wife he had turned out to be such a dud. Oh well!

He turned the envelope upside down, shaking it's contents into his palm. He was puzzled when a picture fell out. A smug grin turned his mouth up. So, she was already sending him naughty pictures, eh? He flipped it over, and gaped.

There, in all of its glossy, high-resolution glory, was a picture of two hands, bearing matching wedding bands...flipping him off.

_**Hope y'all enjoyed! XD**_


End file.
